


Carry the World

by AverageFangirl220



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageFangirl220/pseuds/AverageFangirl220
Summary: Jihoon goes to make coffee and finds Soonyoung on his way back to the studio. They get to talking.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Carry the World

It's the middle of the night and Jihoon is still in his studio. 

The manager wanted to see what he had by tomorrow and so far, there wasn't much coming to mind. He lifts his head to look at the clock and squints up at the time. It's around one in the morning and he hasn't had coffee in two hours. No such better time, he thinks, than now. Maybe clearing his head for a bit would help with whatever was going on in his head.

Stretching in his chair, he stands up and pushes his chair in before making his way out. 

The place is empty. Completely empty. The group must have already gone back to the dorm, he thinks as he walks to the little kitchen. He throws in quite a bit of coffee and not a lot of sugar before adding the water and for a moment, he isn't sure whether he should add milk, but then he does so in the end and then he takes the long route back to his studio. 

It's as he's getting closer to the dance studio that he hears the soft, familiar and unmistakable sound of music.

Not sure who it could be, he follows the sound until he reaches the room and he walks in quietly. At first, he doesn't see anyone. Looking around, his brows furrow. And then, it's as he turns around that he almost bumps into the person. But they're fast, hands wrapping around Jihoon's arms to steady him and a familiar laugh reaching the other male's ears. He now knows that it's Soonyoung way before he actually looks up at the elder who was smiling at him.

"Jihoonie, you're still here?"

"You're still here?" Jihoon retorts softly as he steps out of Soonyoung's touch. "I'd thought you went back to the dorm with the others."

Soonyoung falls into step with Jihoon who walks further into the dance studio, and they make their way to the couch in the far back and they both take seats silently. "I thought I'd try and work on the choreography for something. I had an idea and didn't feel like losing it," he admits sheepishly and when Jihoon looks at him, Soonyoung is still smiling. He always found it amazing how the other could always just smile like that. Even when things were rough or everything got to him, he somehow still managed to smile. Jihoon admired that about him, but he also didn't like that the other never really spoke about what bothered him. 

"Ah, okay." Jihoon nods. "That's fair. Did you get it right?" he inquires with a sip from his cup.

"Yeah, I think so. What about you Hoonie? How's the songs coming along?" he asks. Shifting in his seat, he faces Jihoon fully.

Jihoon sighs. "I don't know. Nothing's really coming to mind," he admits softly. Holding out his cup, he offers it to Soonyoung whose expression doesn't hide the surprise before he accepts it with a thank you. As Soonyoung takes a sip, Jihoon bursts out into a laugh as the elder's face scrunches up in disgust.

"What the hell, Hoonie? Do you _not_ take sugar?"

"I don't," he replies between giggles. "Not at this time at least. Sugar drains you and I don't need that right now." He's still giggling as he watches Soonyoung wipe frantically at his mouth as if that would take away the taste. But as Jihoon's giggles fall to an end and Soonyoung has stopped trying to get the taste away, the lull of silence surrounds them once again. Soonyoung hands the cup back over and then he moves over until their shoulders are touching.

Jihoon looks up at him and only smiles before taking another sip from his cup.

"What's up, Ji?" Soonyoung whispers softly as he leans his head on the younger's shoulder. But Jihoon doesn't answer so Soonyoung bumps his shoulder with his head. "Ji-"

"Everything feels a little heavy," Jihoon admits. The music has stopped and now there's nothing but the silence between them. "The world just feels a little too heavy sometimes, you know?" he whispers, running a hand through his hair before dropping it onto his lap. He doesn't know what to expect from Soonyoung but really, he doesn't expect a response. 

But then a hand takes hold of his own. Soonyoung's hand wraps around his and he lifts it. There's the softest brush of the elder's lips along the tips of Jihoon's fingers. And even though he whispers, his voice is loud in the silence as he replies softly, "It's okay, Ji. I'll help you carry the weight."


End file.
